


Goodbye Dean

by Ali_R95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_R95/pseuds/Ali_R95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based off of the Dean and Cas clip from 10x09* The mark of Cain becomes too strong, and Cas has to fulfill his promise to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really depressing. I promise it wasn't supposed to be sad when I started writing this O_O This is my first fic so comments would be appreciated!

Dean looked helplessly at Castiel. "Cas, the mark is getting too strong."

Cas didn't say anything.

"Cas, you're gonna have to do it."

"No."

"Cas."

"No. I won't do it."

"Cas, please-"

"Dean, don't you understand? I can't do this. I'm not killing you! You said you're not a role model, well that's not true! You're my role model. All of the things that you've done, all those people you've saved. You even stopped the apocalypse! Why do you think I'm still here, Dean? I'm still here because of you. If it wasn't for you I'd be a coward, up there in heaven while God knows what happens down here. It's always been about saving humanity, Dean. Always. You're the reason I believe that humanity is worth fighting for! Don't you see that? It's always been about you. You mean more to me than any other being, so much that I would turn my back on my family for you. So don't you dare think that I'd ever kill you willingly!" Castiel's chest was heaving by the time he finished his speech.

Dean's stunned into silence. "What?"

"Did you seriously believe I was doing all of this out of the goodness of my own heart? Well yeah, but it hadn't originally been that way." Castiel admitted. "I saved the man who was supposed to be a weapon. The righteous man. Well now I see that he's so much more than that. I'm not going to get rid of something that is worth so much to the world. A man that is full of so much good. And yes, Dean, you are good. So good. Don't ever think that you aren't. Because underneath everything, I know you're still that selfless man I knew 5 years ago."

Dean sighed. "Look Cas, I'm not that man anymore." He shook his head hopelessly. "I really wish I was, but I'm just not. I tried to be, I really did, but I can't control it. The mark's turned me into someone I don't want to be, and there's no way we can change it." Dean shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it."

Cas was close to tears. "Please, Dean."

Dean smiled sadly, his eyes watery too.

"There has to be something we can do." Castiel's voice broke.

"We already tried everything, Cas. I'm running out of ideas." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He wished it didn't have to end this way, but it seemed to be the only option left.

Cas could only stare at him.

"I'll miss you, buddy." Dean whispered. "But hey, I'll see you again in heaven, right? Or at least I hope I'll go to heaven. I'm not sure if the mark allows it." Dean scratched at his arm.

"I'll try my best to make sure you do, Dean," Cas smiled through his tears.

Dean's face was downcast. "So, um." He paused. "I guess this is good-"

Castiel threw his arms around Dean, affectively knocking the air out of him. Dean hugged him back, a single tear running down his face. He could feel the drops soak into his jacket, and held on to Cas tighter.

Sobs wracked through Cas' body, but he remained silent. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Cas planted a kiss on Dean's cheek before he took a step back, looking down.

"Okay. Let's do this." Dean said.

"Goodbye, Dean." Cas murmured.

They both gave each other one last look, sad smiles on their faces. Dean closed his eyes.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's head, and with a burst of light it was over.

Cas fell to the floor with his body, holding him tightly in his arms.

"Dean."


End file.
